The Darkest Light
by Shadows of Raven
Summary: When at last there is peace, the greatest evil ever known arises, Shadow, Raven’s brother, and Raven finds herself locked in the most difficult battle of her life, a battle for not only her friends, but for humanity itself. R&R Please!BBxRae
1. One: The Storm

The Darkest Light

One

The Storm

A single candle sat beside Raven's bed, giving just enough light for her to read. It was almost dusk and thick black clouds had rolled over the city. After a few more minutes of reading, Raven sighed and put down her book; there was something eerie about the clouds, and for an instance she swore that they were blood red, but the next second they were black once more. Raven closed her eyes and got into a meditating position.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted continuously. Suddenly, a sharp pain tore through Raven's mind, and in agony she moaned loudly before dropping down. It felt as if though the very air in her room was saturated with darkness, and Raven struggled to gather her thoughts. A voice was calling in her head through the severe headache.

"Raven… Raven… Raven," it called softly. "Raven…"

"Stop!" Raven yelled to nothing. As it happened, Beast Boy was on the other side of the door and slid it open quickly.

"Raven, what is it?" he demanded.

Raven gritted her teeth before snapping, "Nothing, get out."

"But I heard you say—" Beast Boy began.

"I said GET OUT!" Raven yelled and pushed her hand forward. Beast Boy flew out of the room and the door shut. Immediately Raven felt bad, but the pain in her head overwhelmed her feelings. She struggled to get off her bed and look out to the dismal sky. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos…" she said softly and repeatedly.

"Raven…" the voice said. "Raven…"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she continued through the pain and through the voice.

"Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven," it called. "Raven… The time draws near…" it whispered. "Raven…"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, and a shock wave pulsed through her body, knocking her to the ground, and simultaneously and fork of lightning fell from the sky and in an instant rain and sleet pounded against her window. Thunder and lightning rang through the sky. The next moment, Raven's headache receded and the voice vanished. She looked up and for an instant, a black dragon soared through the sky, and in the next instant, all that was there was the storm. She shook her head and got up, dusting off her clothes. "What's happening?" she thought, and decided she would leave her room.

She found Robin, Starfire and Cyborg watching TV and Beast Boy in the kitchen. She immediately headed for Beast Boy and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I had a headache and… well I'm sorry, ok?" she said.

"Whatever, it's not the first time you've sent me flying out of your room and it won't be the last," he answered. "Now how about a tofu dog?" he smiled.

Raven grimaced, "I respect that you don't eat meat, but please respect I don't eat fake meat," and at that they both laughed. Raven blushed almost immediately and turned away, Beast Boy following. Raven took a seat on the big couch and Beast Boy sat next to Starfire on the other end of the couch.

"This storm looks bad," Robin looked outside.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be going out tonight," Cyborg agreed.

"There is something about this storm that I do not like," Starfire admitted. "It seems… ominous."

"You're just overreacting Star, I think you've watched a few too many horror movies," Beast Boy smiled.

"No, she isn't," Raven spoke up. "This storm is just a façade to hide what's really happening. Something dark is about to take place, and this storm is only the beginning of it."

"Are you sure Raven?" Robin demanded, getting up.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

"I just do," Raven replied, looking down. "When I was in my room, I saw the clouds turn red and a black dragon fly through the sky. They were only there for a second, but I was sure that I saw them," she said after a short pause.

"You might've been hallucinating," Beast Boy suggested. "You did say you had a headache."

"No," Raven said simply. "I'm sure that this storm isn't natural."

"I agree with you Raven," Starfire said.

"Only one way to find out," Robin smiled slightly.

"No Robin. Don't go out in it," Raven ordered. "If I'm right then the storm will still be here tomorrow when we wake up, I swear it," she added.

"Robin, you shouldn't go out. Listen to Raven, have you seen that lightning? Dude, it's insane!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Hmm well as much as I hate waiting, I hate being struck by lightning more," Robin grinned. "OK, Raven, we'll wait until tomorrow, but for now," Robin yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too," the others except for Raven replied. Starfire was the last to leave besides Raven, and the mage stopped her.

"Star, can I ask a favor of you?" Raven asked.

"Of course Raven. What do you wish?" Starfire answered.

"Could I, um, sleep in your room for tonight?" Raven inquired sheepishly. "My room is…"

Starfire put up her hand. "Say no more, Raven. I can understand not wanting to sleep in a room like yours in a storm like this, and you may certainly sleep in my room for the night."

"Thanks, Star, thanks."

_Raven looked around the desolate wasteland. The sky was blood red and the ground was dead. Enormous black birds screeched in the air and a great black dragon was perched upon a high cliff. Azerathian rats crawled on the ground, hissing at her maliciously. Shadows crept around her, making her wary. _

"_Why have you brought me here?" Raven demanded. _

"_Raven… Raven… Raven… The time draws near," the same voice that was in her head said. _

"_What do you want!" Raven roared. As her voice rung through the air, the ground shook violently, and a crack opened up beneath her. Raven fell through, plummeting in a seemingly bottomless pit. Around her, voices taunted her, and shadows pulled at her. "Let go!" she tried to say, but nothing came from her voice. Above her the black dragon was diving, coming right upon her, and still the voices persisted. Then, just as the dragon was upon her, it vanished and she was in a dark room, and figures were moving around her. _

_Raven gasped. Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy and Robin were tied to steel boards on the wall, and around her she saw hundreds of superheroes on the walls of a huge dome. And then the figures stepped out. Raven fell to the floor. Slade, Control Freak, Blackfire, Brother Blood and Gizmo were circling around her, and their voices were that of the voice inside of her._

"_Raven…"_

"_Raven…"_

"_Raven…"_

"_Raven…"_

"_Raven…"_

"_NO! Get away!" Raven cried, and tears of fire rolled down her cheeks. Then the villains' bodies convulsed and twisted, and they were contorted into shadows with four red eyes, and the shadows swirled around Raven, laughing at her and taunting her. "NO! This is just a dream! NO! NO! NO! AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven roared, and a dome of magic surrounded her and vanquished the spirits, and Raven found herself moving through warps of time and space, relieved that she was out of that room. But as she came to a stop, she was in the exact same room, but only one figure was in it, and the figure was concealed by shadows._

_It spoke, but its voice was not that of the one that was in Raven's head. It said: "Raven, the time has come."_

_His words pierced Raven like a knife as she recognized the voice. "No…" she moaned, and fell to the ground._

Raven jolted awake, sweat pouring down her body. Starfire was leaning over her and called to someone behind her, "She is awake!"

Raven's vision was blurred for a few seconds, and she realized it was because she was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around her. The storm still raged outside, and she did not know if it was morning or evening. "W-what happened?" she asked, putting her head in her hand.

"You were having a dream," Cyborg said.

"More like a nightmare!" Beast Boy cried.

"Beast Boy, be quiet," Robin shot.

"Raven, you were tossing and turning and crying and sweating, and you were talking to yourself, saying things like no and get away. And then, you screamed your spell and the power went out for a second. It was horrible," Starfire explained.

"This storm is from Azerath," Raven said suddenly. "It's not safe for anyone but me, and I'm going out to investigate."

"Raven, no," Robin ordered. "It's noon, and the storm has been going on for far too long and it's just getting worse. I believe you now, it's not natural. That's why I can't let you go out into it."

"Robin, you don't understand," Raven got up. "Something is coming, and I'm the only one who can stop it."

"No, Raven. We're a team, and we fight together," Cyborg answered.

"If you don't let me go out there isn't going to be a world to fight for! Don't you understand?" Raven got up and clenched her hands into tight fists. "Now get out of the way and let me through."

"Raven, please do not go out," Starfire pleaded.

"Yeah Raven, at least let someone come with you," Beast Boy suggested.

"No, it's too dangerous for anyone else to come out with me, now let me through!" she cried. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" And in an instant, a black raven encompassed her and teleported her outside.

Huge gusts of wind blew against her and huge icy drops of sleet and rain pounded against her skin, but she held her levitation. "What do you want, Shadow?" she roared over the storm.

A voice boomed in the thunder and lightning. "Go away Raven, you know you don't have the power to stop me. Get away while you can or die."

"No! I will not let innocent people die because of the twisted plans of Azerathian maniacs like you!" Raven answered.

"Oh, Raven, you're hurting your brother's feelings," the voice answered. "Now, I'm going to ask you once more to leave this world or die. When this storm is over there will be enough suffering for me to enter your world, and you will find that I will not be defeated as easily as Father."

"You're sickening, Shadow. You summoned a storm just to cause enough pain to enter another world to be your victim? I've seen you work, when this storm passes it will be an eternal eclipse, and—"

"Now, Raven, you're spoiling my fun. Don't tell me my plans, you're taking the pleasure out of everything," the voice of Shadow boomed through the thunder. "But I'll tell you this because if you're as smart as I remember then you'll add the thrill of fight to my plan: the planet Earth has a great many people who have enormous wells of power, I believe humans call them Superheroes. I'm not going to tell you anymore, just to leave you hanging. This storm will remain for another day, so you have a day to get out."

"I'll never leave, Shadow! This earth has become my home, and I won't abandon it!"

"Blah, blah, blah Raven. Spare me the heroics. Get back to your tower and enjoy the time with your friends while you're still alive!" There was a great flash of lightning that blinded Raven for a few seconds, and when again she could see she was back in Starfire's room, and her friends were gathered around her.

What Shadow said was true: the storm raged on for another day, and what Raven said was true: when it subsided the sun was eclipsed and the earth was covered in darkness.

Far away from Titan's Tower, a thick concentration of shadows melded together and formed into a humanoid figure. A boy no older than eighteen formed from the darkness. He had shoulder length black hair and pale skin, and his eyes were golden and malicious. He wore a long black robe and cloak and shadows whirled around at his feet.

"Poor, poor Raven. I tried to warn her," Shadow smiled evilly. "But now she will have to pay just as dearly as the rest of this magic forsaken planet."

_The first storm had passed, but the second storm had only just begun._


	2. Two: The Hunt

Two

The Hunt

"Titans, get down here!" Robin called through an intercom.

Raven was the last one to the TV room, and everyone was gathered around. The darkness still hadn't receded, and she was extremely distressed.

"Look at this," Robin said, and pointed to the TV.

The news was on. "In the last two days since the horrible Storm Tyrant subsided, several superheroes have vanished from the face of the earth. In a middle of the stopping of a bank robbery in Metropolis, the power went out and when it came back on, Superman was gone. Similar events have happened in Gotham with Batman, along with many members of the Justice League. There have been no signs of the following heroes for the past two days: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, Flash, The Fantastic Four, Spiderman…"

Realization hit Raven. That's what her brother had meant. "No…" she said softly, her fists clenched. "It can't be."

"What is it Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're all in danger," Raven answered. "And we have to get away from the tower as soon as we can. Robin, you have to alert Titans East to get out!"

"But Raven, why?"

"Just listen to me, all of us are in grave danger—" Raven was cut off by Cyborg turning the volume on the TV up.

"It appears that Titans East and the Teen Titans are the only heroes left now, and with this is eclipse over us now, who knows what will happen. And still, the cause of these disappearances of the heroes is unknown. Titans, if you're watching the world wants one thing: HELP!" Starfire turned the TV off.

"I cannot watch anymore. Raven, tell us what is going on."

Raven sighed and sat down. "Remember my father?" she asked.

"How could we forget," Beast Boy replied.

"Well evil runs in the boys in our family," she said sternly. "My brother is here. He caused that storm and he intends to warp humanity and reality to his command. He's most likely taking the superheroes to drain them of their powers so he can be invincible. Shadow has taken control of countless planets and contorted all of their realities to suit him. Shadow won't rest until this world bows to his every whim, and if we refuse, he will destroy it."

"So that storm was his?" Robin inquired.

"Yes. Shadow can only enter worlds besides Azerath when there is a certain amount of death and destruction. That storm most likely was worldwide, and killed enough people and destroyed enough families, homes, and cities for him to enter."

"That is an atrocity," Starfire observed.

"There's very little that can stop Shadow," Raven continued. "And us being captured will make it impossible. Robin, contact Titans East and tell them to get out as soon as possible."

Robin nodded.

"I'll go get the ship ready," Cyborg said.

Raven nodded and told Robin: "Tell them to meet us on the moon. We can make a plan there."

"OK."

In about half an hour the Titans were in the ship and preparing to take off.

"So Raven, do you have a plan?" Beast Boy asked.

"Stay alive," Raven said. "Stay alive."

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and they reached the moon just as the Titans East were getting out of their ship.

"It's good to see you guys again," Speedy said.

"Sí," Mas and Menos said simultaneously.

"It's good to see you too," Robin answered.

"But why did you call a meeting on the moon?" Aqualad asked.

"I can explain," Raven was about to begin when a voice as deep as thunder boomed through the air.

"No, you don't have to!"

"NO!" Raven screamed as writhing shadows began to form a figure in front of the Titans, and in an instant a boy as old as Raven stood. He had pale skin and golden, evil eyes. His hair was as black as space, just like his robes.

"Hello, sister," Shadow walked closer towards them.

"Get away, Shadow," Raven hissed as she stepped back.

Shadow took a deep breath in. "Aah… the sweet scent of _fear_," he smiled.

"Uh Raven, who the hell is this guy?" Bumblebee asked.

"This is Shadow, my twin brother. He's behind everything," Raven growled.

"Oh, so you did figure it out then? Good girl, I always new you were smart. But not smart enough, you didn't run," Shadow seemed very bored and was looking at his nails. "Oh dear, I seemed to have broken a nail," he smiled. "I wonder when that happened," he continued absentmindedly.

"What is it you want, Shadow?" Starfire demanded.

"Oh, demanding aren't we, little alien girl," Shadow answered. "Well, since some people here have no manners, we can get right down to business. In case you haven't looked at earth since we've been here, you might want to look now." What the Titans saw shocked them. "Yes, it's not really an eclipse of the sun as much as it is an eclipse of the earth. Such a shame humans have such little intelligence; I have no need for incompetent slaves. I guess I'll just have to take the power from the heroes there and destroy it."

"No!" the Titans cried simultaneously.

"Oh… So you don't want me to destroy it? Well then why are you all up here, sitting like cowards?" he sneered.

Raven gritted her teeth.

"Oh, getting angry are we, sister?" Shadow laughed. "You always were short tempered. OK, I'll tell you what, I'll make a deal with you all, since you're _so _loathe to surrender earth, I'll fight you all, ten on one. If I lose, I'll leave earth alone, but if I win, you all surrender yourselves to me," at that moment Shadow seemed a lot more threatening and Raven gulped.

"We accept!" Robin answered, grinning.

"Robin, no!" Raven cried.

"Too late, let the battle—oops I mean hunt, begin!" Shadow cackled and reached his hands out, speaking an incantation. There was a flash of light, and Raven found herself in a thick jungle with mist and leaves and strange sounds surrounding her.

Shadow looked down from his tree and waved his hand, erecting an invisible shield. At that moment, Mas and Menos came zipping through the forest… and ran right into the shield!

"¡Ouch, mi hermano!" Mas exclaimed.

"Sí hermano, ¡ouch!" Menos agreed.

"Oh, there's much more to say ouch about!" Shadow descended upon them and spoke, his eyes glowing and hair flying: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos Necrosten Santherthos!" He reached out his hands and all the shadows from the trees around them sprung to life and wrapped themselves around Mas and Menos, who found themselves trapped in a transparent box.

"¡No!" they cried at the same time.

"Oh yes… Enthereles Acrestex Cruxis!" Shadow called, and the shadows twisted and covered Mas and Menos, and when the shadows receded, they were gone. "Two down, eight to go," he smiled. "I love the hunt."

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire had found each other, and were walking back-to-back-to-back. "Be ready guys," Cyborg warned.

"You can never be ready!" Shadow jumped down and a wave of black magic pulsed around him, separating the three heroes. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" he roared, and one of the trees uprooted and was flung at the three heroes. It was met by a blast of green energy from Starfire.

"You will not make prey of us, Shadow!" the princess cried.

Just then, where Beast Boy had been was a crouching green tiger. It pounced at Shadow, who erected a shield and as the tiger was flung to the ground, Shadow cried, "Enthereless Acrestex Cruxis!" The shield became a tidal wave of darkness that washed over Beast Boy, making him vanish.

"No, BB!" Cyborg cried, "You'll pay for this Shadow!" he pointed his cannon at the Azerathian and fired, but Shadow had vanished. The next thing Starfire and Cyborg knew, they were being picked up by two strong hands.

"You think you can win against me? I am Shadow, Master of Darkness!" Shadow flicked his wrists and the two heroes flew into a boulder, and Shadow incanted the curse, making them both vanish. "All too easy," he smiled, and moved on.

Bumblebee was constantly wary, looking around at all times.

"Bzzzz Bumblebee, I hope you can handle a few stings," Shadow leapt from behind, but Bumblebee dodged.

"Boy, you need to work on your catch phrases cause they're about as cliché as they come," the hero put her hands on her hips.

"Really? Well how cliché is this? Cruxis Kadeveres Malfesa!" Shadow clenched his hand into a fist, and Bumblebee screamed as black lightning coursed through her body, making her collapse. Shadow muttered the capture curse, and Bumblebee had disappeared.

He shrugged. "I probably should work on those catchphrases."

Aqualad and Speedy were looking around at all times. There was a rustle behind Speedy. "Aqualad?" he turned around, and facing him was Shadow's upside down face.

"Boo!" he smiled and his eyes turned as black and dark as the night sky. Bolts of energy flew from his eyes and struck Speedy in the chest, sending him flying back. Shadow flipped onto the ground and was met by a rain of fiery arrows.

"Protaj Zinthos!" he cried, spinning around, and a whirling black spiral formed in the air, absorbing the arrows. He thrust his hand forward and the spiral flew forward like a disk, setting aflame. Speedy barely dodge it, but as he jumped he heard the words: "Enthereless Acrestex Cruxis!" and he was gone.

"Only two more. I'm coming for you sister."

Raven's eyes were darting all around her, constantly looking for Shadow. She knew that she was no where near strong enough to defeat him or even put up a fight by herself. If only she could find some of the others. Just then there was a movement beside her, and she whirled around: "Azerath Me—"

"Raven it's me: Robin!" Raven was relieved to see Robin. "Sssshhhh, Shadow's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Robin we can't fight him," Raven said.

"We don't have to, I figured it out this is all—"

"Azerath Metrion Cruxis!" Shadow's voice called, and a blade of black energy flew at Robin, sending him flying through the air.

"Robin, no!" Raven teleported herself to Robin's side, but Robin was already up with his staff out. Shadow appeared before them and Robin was immediately on the attack, but Shadow dodged and blocked with shields of black magic.

"You're strong, Robin, stronger than your friends!" Shadow smiled and caught Robin's staff.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried and sent Shadow flying through the air, giving Robin enough time to jump, bring his staff up in a jumping attack.

Shadow rolled out of the way and got to his feet, again stopping Robin's attack as he came with a rebound from the land. Meanwhile Shadow had to simultaneously dodge the objects Raven was throwing at him. Robin whirled around and swung his staff like a bat, but Shadow was there to meet him, and he caught the staff and swung it with Robin still attached. The Titan was smashed into a tree and Shadow whirled around roaring at Raven: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" A bolt of black energy in the form of a dragon flew at Raven and sent her catapulting through the air and onto the soft, marshy ground. Raven opened her eyes just in time to see shadows encompassing Robin.

"Robin… NOOOOO!" Raven cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she clenched the dirt in her hands.

Shadow walked over to her and squatted so his eyes were looking directly at her. "It's over Raven, I win. And now there's one last hero on earth, and it's you, and we both know that you can't win."

"I don't have to win, Shadow, I just have to make sure you don't… Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried, and a black raven swallowed her up… and she found herself in Titan Tower, alone in the dark.

Shadow's illusion faded and he was back on the moon, equally as alone as Raven. "You can run, sister, you can run to the ends of the earth, but it doesn't matter. You will never be strong enough to defeat me, and I have a world to destroy." And with that, Shadow had disappeared and the barren moon was left hanging in the cold space. But compared to Earth, the moon seemed very welcoming indeed.


	3. Three: Dealings with Devils

Three

Dealings with Devils

Raven knelt in the darkness of Titan Tower. It was just as she had left it a few hours ago, but no longer did it hold the welcoming of home, now all it held was the foreboding of doom. Raven closed her eyes, and felt a tingle run through her spine. When she opened them, she saw all the different parts of her around her: Happy, Sad, Angry, Funny, Smart, Shy… all of them sitting around her, watching her.

"Oh, I don't know what to do," Raven moaned.

"Aww, come on Raven. Turn that frown upside down!" Happy smiled.

"Oh how can you smile when everything's going wrong and everyone's dying and—" Sad was cut off.

"Put a can in it, no one wants to hear what you say," Angry growled.

"Well at least everyone's acting normally," Funny tried to laugh.

"Please stop it…" Shy whispered.

"What can I do to get my friends back?" Raven asked. "Shadow has them all and he intends to destroy the world."

"Sometimes," Smart began and sighed. "Sometimes we find our best friends in our worst enemies."

"Make sense woman," Angry growled.

"Let her talk," Raven snapped.

"Not that it'll make a difference… we're all doomed…" Sad groaned.

"Oh don't talk like that!" Happy smiled.

"Yeah!" Funny grinned. "Don't be too happy, Sad, or you might make Angry angry!"

"Please let Smart talk…" Shy said nervously.

"Please, everyone, just SHUT UP!" Raven erupted. At this everyone was silent. "Please, she has a plan and I want to hear it."

"Well, all the heroes are gone, but all the villains aren't," Smart said.  
"So you're saying…? But why would they want to help the Titans? Wouldn't they join Shadow?" Raven asked.

"Not necessarily. They have uses for this world beyond the sheer power Shadow offers. And Shadow won't take them; he'll trick them and then take their power, too. At any rate, it's the only thing I can think of," Smart finished.

"It's my only hope, thanks guys," Raven sighed in relief, and her parts were assimilated back into her. She stood up, her confidence renewed. "Computer, locating the following: Brother Blood, Slade, Control Freak, Gizmo and Blackfire! Dear God what am I doing?" she put her head in her hand as soon as she had given the computer the order.

"Locations found," the computer bleeped and Raven looked up.

"Gizmo's the closest, well let's give this shot, whatever the hell I'm supposed to do," Raven sighed.

Gizmo was fiddling with something in some small apartment when Raven found him. She appeared behind him in silence and said, "Gizmo, I have a proposition for you."

"God, woman, didn't any ever teach you to knock?" Gizmo whirled around. "Oooh where's your team?" he taunted.

"Shut up Gizmo," Raven snapped angrily.

"Geesh, OK what do you want? And don't try any spelly stuff or I'll blast you to pieces," Gizmo pointed a little contraption at Raven.

"OK…" Raven explained everything, and was relieved that throughout the story Gizmo lowered his machine.

"And what do you want me to do about your problem?" Gizmo asked.

"I… I need your help…"

"Oh ho! So the poor little girl is all alone now and now she needs _my _help?" Gizmo laughed. "Well what's in it for me? Why shouldn't I just join your brother… seems like he's got the edge."

"Shadow doesn't want accomplices, Gizmo. If you go to make an 'alliance' with him he'll either enslave or kill you," Raven explained, irritated.

"Ooh, so why do I have to do anything?" Gizmo inquired.

Raven smirked; it was time to play her trump card. "Azerathians have no need for technology. If he wins, he'll destroy the world and all the technology in it."

Gizmo dropped his contraption and his jaw. "This guy's going down."

"I knew you would see it my way, now hold on tight," Raven said. "We have a few more stops." As soon as Gizmo was holding onto her, her black raven enveloped them… and they found themselves in a large room with huge couches and big TVs and racks upon racks of comics, video games and sci-fi movies.

"Hello my pretty," said a rather plump Control Freak, sitting on an exceptionally comfortable looking couch.

"Please, don't call me that," Raven sighed.

"Oh, I won't have to, cause I'm going to kill you now!" Control Freak laughed.

"No, you're not, because if you do then you're going to die pretty soon too," Raven explained once again. "This is going to get old after awhile," she thought to herself.

"Oh I see, so with all the heroes gone, you're turning to us, the villains?" Control Freak stroked his remote control like a cat. "OK, so why do you need me?"

"Because the more the better and you have certain… talents, if you can call pressing buttons that," Raven answered. "So are you in?"

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"If Shadow takes over, say goodbye to sci-fi movies and comics," Raven replied.

Control Freak jumped up. "I shall unleash a legion of CSI battledroids upon him!" he roared.

"Right… you do that," Raven rolled her eyes and teleported them, to a more challenging person.

Blackfire sat on that desolate rock like she had everyday since Starfire had banished her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head. It was that Raven girl her sister hung out with.

"What do you want?" Blackfire spat.

"Your help…" Raven once more explained the situation.

"I don't care about earth, now get out before I lose my temper," Blackfire hissed. "I'm glad it's going to be destroyed, along with my little sister."

"Please Blackfire, we need you," Raven begged.

"I don't see any reason for me to do so," Blackfire answered firmly.

"What makes you think Shadow will stop at Earth? He's going to keep moving through the galaxy until every species is either enslaved or destroyed him," the Titan answered; she was losing her temper.

"Hmm, by the sounds of this Shadow guy he seems just my type," Blackfire replied shortly.

Raven sighed. "Shadow doesn't want a queen or whatever you're thinking of. He only wants power and if he finds you he'll take yours and kill you."

"Better dead than keep on living on this rock, and anyway even if I wanted to help you I couldn't get off this rock, there's a field that stops me from flying," Blackfire said.

"I don't need to fly," Raven responded. "I can teleport. If you help us, you'll be able to leave this rock and live where you want."

"And what's stopping me from just flying off as soon as you teleport me to earth?" Blackfire laughed.

"You'll suffocate from the darkness in the air that Shadow created if you try to fly away. Our rocket barely made it, so you won't," Raven was getting really tired of Blackfire now.

"OK, but I can fly through the rest of the world."

"And Shadow will find you, hunt you, take your stupid powers and kill you!" Raven exploded. "What the hell is so hard to understand?"

"Oh my, you have quite a temper, don't you? OK, it's obvious you're not going to leave until I tell you yes, so I'll tell you what. I'll help you save your earth, I swear on oath as a princess I will, and then you get Starfire to pardon my crimes and we're all happy, OK?" Blackfire got up.

"Finally," Raven muttered under her breath. "We've got a deal," she answered louder, and they shook on it and Raven took them to a person who might be even more difficult to sway.

Brother Blood was in his study in his hideout writing when Raven, Blackfire, Gizmo and Control Freak appeared. He looked up. "I was wondering when I would get a visit from you, Raven," he said. "Yes, you see I've been watching what's been happening. I know all about your brother, and I had a feeling that you'd turn to us 'villains' for help. But tell me, what's stopping me from killing you right now?"

"Because I'm the only one who can defeat Shadow, but I need help," Raven explained. "And Shadow won't take you as a second in command or anything, he'll make you a slave and you'll work for him or become a minion to do lower work."

"Well, I don't really fancy being enslaved, but I don't really fancy working with my enemies either, so you see I'm torn," Blood replied.

Raven hadn't even thought she would get this far, and she didn't know Blood enough to know what would make him tweak. "Look, I'm willing to make a bargain with you, what do you want?" she asked, exasperated and exhausted from the long distance teleportation she had been doing.

"Hmm, what about if I help you, I get Cyborg's head for my study ornament?" Blood asked.

"I said I would bargain, I didn't say I would let you kill my friend," Raven snarled.

"Oh fine. How about you give me a book of Azerathian spells and we'll call it even?" Blood offered.

"Reasonable," Raven replied, smiling in her head. Brother Blood would never be able to use the spells of her land; he would probably destroy himself trying to.

"Well we have a deal, then," Brother Blood got up and walked over to the unlikely group.

Raven closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was in a place where she hoped she would never have to go again: Slade's lair.

Slade walked forward. "Hello Raven."

"Hello Slade," Raven answered shortly.

"It's been awhile," the villain said softly.

"Eternity would have been too short to be here again," Raven snarled. The Azerathian swore that a look of humor crossed over Slade's eyes, but in an instant they were back to their normal cold, malicious state.

"Such a shame what is happening to your world," Slade said absentmindedly. "Such a shame Trigon couldn't have been as strong as Shadow, eh?"

"Not a shame at all," Raven replied. "Look, I didn't come here to make pleasantries, I came to—to… to ask for your help," she finally spat out.

Slade laughed. "My help? And why on earth would I help you, Raven?"

"You know what's happening Slade, I'm not going to waste time explaining to you. You know Shadow's strength and you know that he won't accept partners or accomplices. He'll just kill you," Raven replied.

"As blunt as ever, Raven," Slade said.

"Will you help or not?" the Titan demanded.

Slade sighed, and walked closer towards them. In an instant he had jumped into a kick. The others backed away but Raven held. Slade recoiled his kick and landed right in front of Raven. "Smart girl, Raven, smart girl."

"I didn't come here to fight either, and you wouldn't hurt me, you know that you can't win without me," the hero answered.

"And what makes you think I want to fight some invincible son of Trigon?" Slade queried softly.

"Don't try and be stupid, Slade, you're not good at it. You know Shadow has to be stopped," the Azerathian spat. She was truly losing her patience, and with annoyance she again noted the flit of humor.

"OK Raven, there's no fooling you, you're quite the intelligent girl. Yes, I know that Shadow has to be stopped, and I am willing to join your strike force without any return," Slade said. "Now take us back to your tower and we can talk strategy."

"I'm not an idiot, if we go to the tower you're all going to try and find out how to get in. No. We can stay right here and plan, Slade. Right here." Raven sat down, and the others did, too. She was very relieved and nervous at the same time. What if they all decided to gang up on her, she would never be able to win, and then Earth would have no hope. She dearly hoped that she had convinced them all enough to be at a truce with her for the time being.

Shadow quite liked the abandoned castle he had made his lair, and he sat in his throne room, behind which was the room where the heroes were being kept.

"_I'm waiting for you, sister. I've been waiting for a long, long time."_


	4. Four: Fight!

Four

Fight!

"So that's the plan, then?" Raven asked.

"It seems sensible enough," Slade replied. Raven still hadn't gotten over the whole fighting along side with her arch enemies thing, but the enemies of her enemy were her friends, for now…

"What makes you think Shadow will have minions to fight? You said he works alone," Blackfire put in.

"Shadow has slaves from across the galaxy, but some of them are good enough to fight and he'll use them as minions in case anyone ever rebelled. Shadow doesn't often do menial tasks like fight unless he can gain from it," Raven explained.

"OK, so let me get this straight," Gizmo said. "We fight whatever things he has at the entrance to his hideout, then we fight our way to him if necessary. Then when we find him you'll hold him off, Raven, while we go and free the heroes?"

"Yes," Brother Blood said. "But remember, Shadow will probably have some sort of connection from the heroes to himself."

"Right, so we have to cut them off?" Control Freak asked.

"Correct," Raven replied. "Otherwise it'll be painful for my friends and probably impossible to free them."

"But what if we run into trouble right before reach Shadow?" Slade asked.

"Then you guys will have to fight them and I'll take care of Shadow by myself," Raven finished. "Now… now we just have to figure out where Shadow is hiding."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Blackfire said. "He'll be releasing a lot of power."

"Slade, can your computer find him?" Raven asked.

Slade nodded and walked over to his computer with the others following. He typed in some orders to the computer, and in an instant a map of the world came up, and it zoomed in until it came down on an old abandoned castle in Europe.

"Always has to the prince," Raven muttered. "OK, here we go everyone, gather round, OK good. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, and the black raven covered them… and they appeared in front of the castle. Floating above the castle was the form of a black dragon, drifting in the wind but never disappearing.

At the gate of the castle was a sleeping dragon, as black as the eclipse.

"How the hell are we supposed to get around that?" Gizmo whispered.

"Kill it," Blackfire grinned.

"Easier said than done," Raven grimaced. She had forgotten about Shadow's dragon that he kept as a guard, and she remembered fearfully what happened to the last person who had fought the dragon… the man had made quite a good snack.

"Raven fly us over," Slade suggested.

"That would work," Control Freak agreed.

"I doubt it," Raven replied pessimistically.

"Why not?" Brother Blood inquired.

"It will wake, trust me the thing doesn't sleep heavily. And if we're above it, it'll eat us all in one bite," Raven said confidently.

"Yeah we can go without flying over it," Gizmo answered, smiling slightly.

"I guess Blackfire's right," Control Freak continued, "Looks like we'll have to fight it."

Raven nodded despairingly. They might not even make it to Shadow. At that moment, Slade picked up a rock, and hurled it at the dragon. The beast woke immediately, roared and shot a mushroom of black fire into the air. As it looked around warily, Slade jumped, and took out his staff. He dodge the jet of flame that came at him and charged into the dragon, causing it to shake violently and even step back.

Blackfire rose into the air and flew around, confusing the beast and shooting it with orbs of purple energy. Meanwhile Control Freak summoned and enlarged little movie characters that he kept in his pocket to attack the dragon, distracting it while Brother Blood used his magic to hurl powerful jets of red light at the beast. Gizmo jumped around in his spider legs, shooting rockets and lasers at the beast. Finally, Raven rose into the air and cried, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" a huge chunk of earth shot up from the earth and was hurled at the beast. It blew the dragon back into the ground, but it quickly got back up and with its tail whipped them all to the ground. It opened its great maw and black fire spewed forward. Brother Blood and Raven erected a double shield that barely protected them, but as the fire faded the dragon's claw came down upon them, and Raven only just was able to teleport them away, but they all had to roll away quickly as its tail came crashing down upon them.

Blackfire and Slade crashed into the dragon, piercing through its skin, and Slade jumped onto his head and started hitting it with his staff, while Blackfire picked it up by its tail and threw it just as Slade jumped down. This gave Brother Blood just enough time to create a red cage around it and Control Freak to animate the trees to attack it. Meanwhile, Gizmo threw a series of mines around it, and Raven had to cover her ears as they exploded. The dragon was severely weakened and near death, all she had to do was finish it off.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she roared and a huge black raven rose into the dark air, and a shaft of lightning crackled behind it. The raven descended upon the dragon and covered it completely, and they heard the beast moan in pain. There was a flash of red light and the scream of a beast that knocked Raven off her feet. When the red receded the darkness had returned and the dragon lay bloodied and tattered, dead.

Raven exhaled and returned to the ground. "Come on, we have to keep moving," Control Freak observed, and led the way to the castle. Blackfire blew the door open and they entered.

"Raven, we can't keep on fighting every enemy we meet," Brother Blood said. "We'll be too tired by the time we reach Shadow."

"You're right," Raven replied, "But what are we to do?"

"Become invisible!" Gizmo exclaimed.

"How do you expect us to do that?" Control Freak scrutinized the boy.

"I don't know a spell to do that," Raven added.

"I do, but I fear I won't be able to maintain it all the way to the throne room," Brother Blood finished

"Duh! It's called _technology_," Gizmo snickered, and he took out a contraption and pressed a button. Raven was taken by surprise and gasped as she saw the others disappear.

"You're a genius Gizmo," she smiled even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Teehee, thanks." Raven moved ahead, and constantly used her magic to make sure she could feel all of them and that they weren't trying to sneak away. It was a good thing Gizmo had that machine because several times along the way they ran into Shadow's minions and Raven was sure that they would have been exhausted.

Finally they reached the doors to the throne room, and Raven was dismayed to find that two Azerathians guarded it. She swore under her breath as she noticed two groups of two coming down the hall from opposite directions.

Raven could have screamed in anger at what happened next. The next thing she knew Gizmo said: "Oops…"

"What do you mean—oh crap!" Raven exclaimed as she saw all the others forming around her, and was even angrier to find that they were in a circle around her. They had been waiting all this time to kill her, waiting until the opportune moment.

"Intruders!" the guards shouted. At that moment the villains all dove down on her and she just barely flew out of the way.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she roared, her eyes had turned black and her teeth were gritted in anger. All of the villains were lifted up and thrown at the guards, but not before Control Freak pressed one of this buttons. Two of the suits of armor sprang to life and descended upon Raven, who barely dodged and thrust her hands forward, sending them flying into Control Freak. She then shot her hands into the air and the gray bricks that the castle was made of were dislodged and formed solid imprisonments around the villains; layers upon layers of bricks encased them, but Raven was exhausted from the effort. She dropped to her knees and clenched her fists. "I should never have trusted them," she whispered angrily. Just then, the bricks shook a little, and Raven got up, mustered what strength she had, and walked into the throne room.


	5. Five: Friend Against Friend

Five

Friend Against Friend

Raven was relieved to find that nobody was in the throne room, but she was confused as to where Shadow was. He was concealing his presence, so she began to look around. She checked the tapestries and walls for secret passages, and finally, she came to the throne itself. As she was scrutinizing it she noticed something: a loose brick behind the dais on which the throne sat. She grinned slightly and pulled the brick out some more. Immediately the dais slid to the side, leaving a gaping hole in its place.

Raven walked in and gasped in surprise. The room was exactly like the room in her dream, and tears of rage fell from her face as she saw her friends on boards on the wall with arms of writhing darkness attached to them. The arms led into the shadows at the other end of the room. Suddenly, Raven heard slow, sarcastic claps.

"Congratulations, sister, I have to admit I wasn't sure if you would make it," Shadow taunted as he walked out from the darkness. Raven observed with disgust that the arms of shadows were attached to his back.

"Shadow let my friends go!" Raven demanded.

"Hmm let me think about that for a second… how about NO!" Shadow answered. "In fact, I think we can have a little fun with this," he laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Raven, Raven, Raven, don't you get it? All this time I've been drawing you here, I led you to choose your team of villains, and I hoped that they would destroy you for me. I am darkness, and you cannot stop me, for darkness is eternal, and the closer you get to the light, Raven, the greater your shadow becomes. When light grows, so do I, and guess what? When light fades, so do I. _The day gives way to the night as light becomes dark and Shadow rises._ Remember that Raven? The Azerathian prophecy of old, surely you do. Shadow rises. I rise. Now open your heart to darkness, or die!" Shadow exclaimed, and pushed his hands outward. The room around them seemed to explode and the bricks formed a moving circle with the heroes floating around them. They seemed to be fighting on nothing, in pitch black, but Raven could make out a shimmering platform; she would have to be very careful not to step off.

"I'm ready for you, Shadow," Raven clenched her fists.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you, not just yet. Remember, I can have some fun with this… Metrion Cruscen Perevex!" Shadow cried, and black lightning crackled down the arms of darkness that led to Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. The chains that held them down were released and they jumped onto the platform, but their eyes were not normal, they were glowing red and maliciously.

"No, Shadow, please no," Raven begged.

"Too late, sister… too late. Minions, attack!" Shadow roared, and flew up into the air, planting himself on a summoned throne.

The next thing Raven knew, her best friends were charging towards her. Beast Boy had become a huge rhinoceros, Robin had his staff out, Cyborg was charging his cannon and Starfire's hands were glowing in green light.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried just in time, as the four descended upon her, but all they met was a shield, and when it dissipated, Raven had disappeared. She reappeared just below Shadow and was flying up when she felt a tug on her leg. Starfire was pulling her down, and she succeeded. "Starfire…" Raven moaned. Her friend hurled down to the platform, and the whipping tail of Beast Boy in T-Rex form met her. She just barely landed on her feet, and found herself on the edge of the platform. Immediately she had to dodge as Cyborg's fist came down on her. "I'm so sorry Cyborg… Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven roared and she picked up Cyborg and threw him into the endless darkness… and she was soon following as Robin's staff crashed into her back. Pain surged through her body as she plummeted in darkness. _I guess it's all over then… who ever thought my best friends would be the ones who kill me, _Raven thought sadly.

"What are you talking about!" Angry roared. "Get back up there and kick butt!"

"I-I can't," Raven grimaced.

"You have to Raven, otherwise we're all goners," Smart answered.

"P—please Raven, go…" Shy said softly.

"Not that it really matters…" Sad moaned.

"Oh shut up," Angry shot.

"Quiet guys. Remember Raven, you're not alone, we're with you," Smart smiled.

"Till the end!" Happy laughed.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS ENSTERA LESTRESA TRIONE!" Raven roared, invoking the powers of her different selves. A huge orb of black light surrounded her and danced around her, lifting her up. Her cloak flew around her, as white as the first snow, and her eyes glowed in silver light. The orb grew and grew and grew, knocking Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin away. As they came back, Raven's orb lessened, but she was ready. She dodged Starfire and Robin, and used her magic to send them catapulting into the oblivion. All that was left was Beast Boy. She was horribly nervous for this, and feared that her feelings for Beast Boy would get in the way of fighting him.

"_You're not alone…" _

Raven nodded and shouted, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" to the oncoming tiger. Beast Boy was sent flying into the darkness by a bolt of black magic, and his roar was the last she heard.

Her white cloak turned blue again, and Raven lowered herself back onto the platform, she was on her knees and looking down to the ground. Tears fell from her face. She looked up and was relieved to see that her friends had returned to their boards, unconscious.

Shadow descended to right in front of her.

"Well sister, I must say well done. But I believe we have some unfinished business."

Raven got to her feet. "Yes, I believe we do."


	6. Six: The Darkest Light

Six

The Darkest Light

"Are you ready sister? Are you ready to die and perish just like this pathetic world you live on?" Shadow taunted. He lifted his hand and cried a foreign incantation to Raven. Just the words seemed saturated with evil and they twisted and burned the air around him. Excruciating pain engulfed Raven, who fell writhing to the ground, screaming in sheer agony. She felt gashes open up on her skin and blood ran openly. Raven did not know where Shadow had learned this curse; it was not Azerathian by any extent of the mind.

"Was that too much for you Raven?" Shadow laughed. "You see, when you travel to the corners of the universe, you tend to learn things."

Raven slowly struggled to her feet. The blood had clotted and was not running as freely, but the pain remained. She gritted her teeth and growled, "You twisted fiend. I'm ashamed to say you're my blood, just like Trigon. You're going to die today Shadow. You're going to pay for everything you've done."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Shadow laughed.

In the depths of heart, Raven knew she did not, but she had to try. The Titan stretched out her hands and cried, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Black lightning crackled from her hands and shot towards to Shadow.

Shadow laughed. "Sohtniz Noirtem Htareza!" he flicked his wrist. Raven's spell stopped dead, convulsed and faded into nothing.

"Poor, poor Raven. You should've listened to me. You can't win, but if you surrender to me now I might spare you, seeing as you're blood. You can work in the fire mines of Laptor, or perhaps in the rat farms of Azerath," Shadow grinned evilly.

Anger and hate swelled up in Raven. She could not surrender. She could not abandon Earth; it was her home and she loved it. She couldn't abandon Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. Most of all, though, she couldn't abandon Beast Boy, the person she loved the most in life. If she surrendered he would be gone, along with all of humanity. Shadow would cripple the world and kill all the life in it. It would be nothing but a desolate rock, floating in space.

"I hate you, Shadow. Do you hear me? I HATE YOU AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raven screamed. "AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS, INCARATAS FERENZA CRELEXERA!" Raven's world erupted in roaring flames. Huge pillars of flame encased Shadow, burning him down to his flesh. Lightning crackled from Raven's eyes as she watched her brother perish in her spell. _Just be dead… just be dead_, she thought as the spell receded. She found herself floating above the shimmering platform, and saw Shadow's scorched body crumpled on the ground. Raven lowered herself and squatted in front of Shadow.

Shadow clenched the platform in his hands. "You pitiful, damnable fool," he hissed. "Look at your friends, look at what you've done."

Burning tears fell from Raven's eyes. All of the heroes, her friends included, were torched to the bone. She cursed herself for a fool: Shadow had still been connected to them and thus, they had been harmed. But if they had been harmed, didn't that mean that…?

"Yes," Shadow looked up. His face was untouched, unscathed. He got up as if though nothing had happened. "You see, all the pain you inflict upon me… it will be redirected to the ones you love. You can't win, Raven. I am invincible," he hissed.

Raven dropped to her knees, tears still running down her face. "No…" she sobbed. "I—I failed…"

"You lost this battle before you started, wench," Shadow jeered. "You pathetic waste of space and magic. You're worthless Raven. You're weak, you're hideous, and you're ambitionless. And now, you're going to be crushed like the insect you are. Now, you're going to die, slowly and painfully because it's the only death you deserve. Now despair… and die!" Shadow raised his hands up above his hands, and Raven sat there, hopeless and helpless. She knew she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do. Shadow was just too strong.

"Pull yourself together woman!" Angry roared. "If you give up now, after all we've been through, well you'll have bigger things to worry about than Shadow when you die 'cause I follow you everywhere!"

"I—I can't…" Raven sighed.

"You have to Raven," Smart said. "Everyone depends on you…"

"You're not alone. We're with you always, and so are your friends. If you do it for nobody else, do it for Beast Boy. If you die now, then you'll never see Beast Boy again," Happy put her arm around Raven. "Do it for Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispered.

"NO!" Raven roared. She forced herself up, and kicked Shadow in his stomach. The villain gasped and was knocked back. Then she began to speak, intoning the Lost Prophecy of Azerath. "_The day gives way to the night as light becomes dark and Shadow rises. But the Raven soars, always does the Raven soar. When light gives way to dark, the Raven soars, and the Darkest Light shines. And if Light is Dark, what is Dark but a figment of the past. Above the Shadow does the Raven soar. Always does the Darkest Light shine. Always does the Raven soar. And when Light is Dark, Dark perishes, for not even Dark is eternal. Always does the Raven soar… _AZERATH TESRION DARKEREKAS YURXIS!" Raven roared.

There was a blinding flash of pure white light, and was sucked into Raven, assimilated totally by the Azerathian princess. Power swirled around her in a great maelstrom as her clothes turned the darkest of black, but a shining aura of white light glowed brilliantly around her. Her eyes glowed silver; emanating power and light.

Shadow grinned and rose, widening his eyes. They turned from golden to blood red, and they flared with evil. A crackling deep purple aura surrounded him as his clothes became doused in red light. "Finally a challenge…" he laughed.

"Prepare to die, Shadow!" Raven roared.

"Not if you die first Raven!" Shadow hissed.

The two juggernauts tore through the space that separated them, setting the air afire with their might.

Then they collided.

Light met Dark in an epic clash. All Raven heard was an explosion, and all she saw was a bright detonation of fire, lightning and magic. There was a huge boom and the two rebounded off of each other, but in an instant they were back at each other's throats. They perfectly countered each other, neither of them harming nor being harmed.

They fought for what seemed like hours. They collided into each other and assaulted each other with magic, but neither of them gave way nor lost energy.

Finally, Raven had had enough. She prepared herself for one last move. Her trump attack. She spoke the ancient incantation, and black lightning crackled into her and ran through her veins. And Raven transformed. She tripled, no quadrupled in size, and her skin was replaced by black feathers, her hands by wings and her feet by sharp-clawed legs. Her mouth became elongated and amber until it was a beak, but her eyes remained as they were: white and glowing. The white corona still surrounded her.

Always does the Raven soar.

Raven screeched as she saw that Shadow was also transforming. He too grew immensely in size, but scales replaced his skin, and his neck grew long and powerful. His skin turned as black as the night sky and a long powerful tail erupted from his back. His hands and legs became muscular, clawed legs and his teeth became fangs. Great black wings shot out from his back and huge spikes grew out. Two horns crowned his reptilian head. Like Raven, his eyes remained red and evil, and deep purple aura surrounded him. He roared and a great plume of crimson fire was belched forward.

Raven rose and dove, spiraling around the fire until she reached Shadow, who was still much bigger then her. She slashed at his face and rose back up, but was horrified by the sight of her friends. She had forgotten completely that any harm she did to her brother she did to them. They looked horrible and withered, and all of them had huge gashes across their faces. The dragon rumbled, and Raven realized that he was taunting her. She screeched and spiraled straight to him. At the last second he opened his great maw and shot out a jet of flame. Raven sidestepped and flew beneath him, barely dodging his claws and great spiked tail. She had reached her target, the black cords of magic that were still attached to his back.

Raven ascended quickly and sharply, and cut through several of the cords. The dragon roared in pain as his connection with some of the heroes was severed, but the powerful magic forces of the cords shocked Raven and sent her hurtling through the air. Shadow recovered first. He rose into the air and whipped his tail at Raven. The spikes dug into her down and blood matted her feathers. Raven screeched in pain and the great wing of the dragon swept her away.

Raven caught herself and spiraled forward. She opened her mouth and a jet of white lightning crackled towards more of the cords. Before Shadow could stop the lightning, his connection with all of the remaining heroes was lost. The dragon roared in agony, and Raven took advantage of her brother's pain. She sped towards him, and the white aura crackled as her magic and power grew. Shadow's on the other hand, seemed dimmer and she noticed that he was considerably smaller.

Raven tore through Shadow completely. Her beak skewered through his black, pulsing heart and veins. Black blood covered her, but she continued on, ripping a straight hole through her brother. She came out on the other side and ripped his tail off. Shadow screamed in pain and Raven muttered an incantation. There was a flash of light… and Raven was back on the shimmering platform, completely human and in her long dark blue robes. Nonetheless, blood covered the cloak and her skin, and it ran down her back and side from the wounds Shadow had given her. Her temple was bleeding from the force of severing the cords.

Not far away from her lay Shadow in a crumpled mass, and Raven knew he was near death. A pool of black blood surrounded him, and his breaths were sharp and ragged. No longer did strength emanate from him, only weakness, the weakness of a young teenage boy. Raven knelt by her brother's side, and could not help but feeling sorry for her brother, no matter how twisted he was.

Shadow smiled. "I—I underestimated y—you s—sister… and I f—failed, just like f—father…" he gasped. "Y—you truly are the R—Raven…" And with those words, he breathed his last, and Shadow, the evil and feared conqueror of the universe, was gone forever, and his body drifted away like a wisp of smoke.

(A/N: OK well this story is coming to an end… so here's the romance part hehe)


	7. Seven: Always Does the Raven Soar

Seven

Always Does the Raven Soar

There was a soft flash of light, and Raven found herself in the throne room, with all of the heroes surrounding her. With difficulty she explained what happened, and one by one they left until she was alone with her friends. For a long time they stood in silence. Tears ran down Raven's face, mixing with the blood until she could take no more. She dashed forward and embraced them all, hugging them tightly and never wanting to let go.

"I'm so happy you're all back," she smiled. She noticed that Beast Boy was standing apart from them all. She let go, and Robin, Starfire and Cyborg grinned and left the room.

"Well good job Rae, you did it," Beast Boy smiled. "Nice new look," he added.

"Oh just shut up," she said and ran towards him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, brushing his lips. Even though he tasted blood, Beast Boy didn't let go, he embraced her and kissed her back. And for a few minutes Raven was completely happy, and never wanted to let go, she just wanted to melt in Beast Boy's arms. Finally and slowly, they separated.

"We should go," Beast Boy smiled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry… maybe some tofu dogs?" Raven smiled back.

They both laughed and headed out of the throne room. Raven teleported them back home, and that night, after Raven had bathed and cleaned herself, they feasted.

Beast Boy made tofu dogs, Cyborg did some barbecuing, and Starfire even made a Tamaranian… delicacy, which basically meant its tentacles were still jiggling after it had been "cooked". Raven didn't care though, she ate all of the things her friends made, she was just so happy that they were safe and Shadow was dead. Nobody would ever have to suffer at his hands again, although she did wonder if Slade and the others escaped.

The sun was setting, and Raven walked out of the Tower and sat on the ground, watching the sun paint the sky all hues of the rainbow, and she smiled. There were footsteps behind her and she turned to see Beast Boy.

"Oh, hey," Raven said as her friend took a seat next to her.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked, playing with a stick.

"Nothing, just watching the sunset. It's beautiful…"

"Yeah, you are," Beast Boy was looking right at her now. Raven blushed. (A/N: OK totally corny but deal with it lol)

"How about a flight, we'll be back before dark," Raven suggested.

"Sounds great," Beast Boy answered. Raven took his hand and lifted them up, and they flew high into the sky without a thought except of each other. Raven took them high into the colorful sky, right in front of the sun, and with the sun as their witness they embraced each other in the air, kissing until darkness fell.

Always does the Raven soar.

THE END

A/N: OK there it is: the end… this was my first fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks so much to Sweetnevermore and EmiieRoxs… I couldn't have done this w/out you guys! SoR


End file.
